La llama de un Zorro avivada por abanicos
by Skarlataj Demon
Summary: Después del ataque del Kyubi a Kohona y La Muerte del Yondaime y su esposa, el pequeño Naruto queda a merced de los altos mandos de la aldea, pero una decisión cambiaría su historia completamente, cuando la Matriarca Uchiha decide adoptar al pequeño rubio
1. El inicio de todo

En Inicio de Todo

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

 **Konohakagure no sato - 10 De Octubre**

La aldea oculta entre las hojas, la aldea más importante del País del Fuego y posiblemente de todo el mundo ninja, fundada por los clanes Uchiha y Senju, cuna de grandes shinobis como Hashirama Senju "Shinobi no Kami", "El profesor" Hiruzen Sarutobi, Los Tres Legendarios Sannin y su actual líder, "El destello amarillo de Konoha", Minato Namikaze, estaba pasando uno de sus momentos más oscuros desde la 3° Gran Guerra Ninja, pues el Kyubi, la bestia con cola más fuerte de todas, se encontraba destrozando la aldea, provocando con esto cientos de muertes que iban desde Shinobis hasta niños.

Lo que la población no sabía es que mientras ellos sufrían, el 4° Hokage se encontraba luchando a muerte contra el causante de este estrepitoso ataque, un Hombre enmascarado con una túnica negra y pelo largo el cual le estaba dando demasiados problemas al líder de la aldea, y que una vez que rompió control de la bestia de nueve colas, escapó del campo de batalla.

Maldito, me las pagarás - decía Minato mientras veía como su enimigo huía, pero no era tiempo de pelear, era tiempo de actuar y proteger a su aldea, y sobre todo a su esposa y su hijo recién nacido.

Así es como el Yondaime paso de Shinobi a leyenda, cuando sacrificando su vida utilizo un Jutsu de sello prohibido, condenando su vida a estar eternamente en el vientre del Shinigami, llevándose la mitad del espíritu del Zorro de las nueve colas con el, y sellando en su pequeño hijo la otra mitad, confiando en que algún día podría dominar aquel poder para el bien de la aldea, y muriendo finalmente atravesado junto con su esposa por aquella bestia protegiendo a su hijo y dejándolo con una gran carga en sus hombros.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, el 3° Hokage, que se encontraba viendo aquello sin poder hacer nada por que había una barrera hasta ese momento, mantenía en sus brazos a un pequeño rubio todo mientras escuchaba.

Sandaime-sama, le encargó a mi hijo, su nombre es Naruto, y será un gran Shinobi algún día, por favor, cuidelo bien - escuchaba las últimas palabras de la moribunda Kushina Uzumaki, madre del niño y esposa de Minato, antes de que perdiera la vida.

Me haré cargo de él, Kushina, Minato, se los prometo, este niño no sufrirá - se decía el retirado Hokage, mientras varios miembros de los cazadores especiales ANBU se le acercaban.

Sandaime-sama, los consejero quieren una reunión de emergencia con los clanes de la aldea para la aclaración de los hechos de esta noche - le decía uno de los ninjas al viejo líder.

No, hoy no es un buen día para hacer esto, hoy se debe mantener luto por nuestro Hokage y las víctimas de esta catástrofe, mañana en la mañana solucionaremos esto, informarlo a los consejeros que esa es mi decisión - dijo un firme Sarutobi a los ANBU, los cuales solo obedecieron y desaparecieron para informar lo que había dicho el Hokage.

Así es como el 10 de Octubre pasó a ser una de las fechas más trágicas de Konoha, pues no solo habían perdido a su Hokage, sino también a cientos de ninja y edificios los cuales los hacia débiles ante otras aldeas, además de haber sellado el destino de un inocente niño como Jinjuriki del Zorro de nueve colas, definitivamente un día muy oscuro en la historia de la aldea.

 **Konohakagure no Sato - Sala del consejo - Al día siguiente**

(La sala es como la de la reunión de los cinco Kages)

Los principales líderes de los Clanes más importantes de la Aldea oculta entre las hojas estaban presentes en la sala, formados por:

Hiashi Hyuga, líder del Clan Hyuga

Shikaku Nara, líder del Clan Nara

Chozā Akimichi, líder del Clan Akimichi

Tsume Inuzuka, líder del Clan Inuzuka

Inoichi Yamanaka, líder del Clan Yamanaka

Shibi Aburame, líder del Clan Aburame

Y Fugaku Uchiha, líder del Clan Uchiha, quién no se encontraba solo pues su esposa, Mikoto Uchiha, quien había insistido mucho para estar presente, se encontraba parada junto a él.

Mientras enfrente de ellos se encontraba Hiruzen, usando la ropa de Hokage, junto con Homura Mitokado y Kahura Utatane, viejos compañeros de guerra del Tercero, y a lado de ellos una silla vacía, pues aún faltaba un integrante. Aún con esto la reunión dió inicio.

Ayer nuestra aldea sufrió el mayor ataque en su historia, trayendonos desgracia y perdidas significativas en nuestra población, shinobis e infraestructura, además de la perdida de nuestro líder, El Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze - dijo el consejero mientras los líderes de cada Clan y el Hokage escuchaban atentamente.

Creo que todos concordamos con algo y es con lo que debemos comenzar esta reunión - Habló el Hiashi, siendo el primero en tomar la palabra después de lo dicho por el consejero - ¿Quién o quiénes han sido los que planearon este ataque a nuestra aldea? - preguntó el líder Hyuga a los consejeros y al Hokage.

El Kyubi no pudo llegar sólo, el ataque comenzó prácticamente el el centro de la aldea, además que su aparición fue repentina y con un punto al cual atacar para dejar un daño significativo en la aldea - Está vez hablo Shikaku, dando en el clavo del asunto y poniendo por completo el tema sobre la mesa.

Todos aquí saben que la esposa del 4°, Kushina, estaba embarazada, lo cuál debilitó el sello dónde se encontraba el Zorro, sin embargo, el parto se planeó en total secreto y claramente lejos de Konoha, por lo cual está información fue filtrada y utilizada en nuestra contra - dijo Kahura intentando explicar lo sucedido.

Y eso nos regresa a la pregunta anterior, ¿Quien o quienes provocaron este ataque? - Habló Tsume, pues la pregunta no fue contestada.

La historia nos cuenta de que sólo a existido una persona capaz de controlar al Kyubi - se escuchó una voz proveniente de la oscura entrada de la sala de la cual salia un hombre con la parte superior derecha del cuerpo vendada.

¡Danzo! - Grito el Sandaime, pues sabía a lo que quería llegar.

En su batalla final, el 1° Hokage relato que su rival de toda la vida había podido controlar a la bestia de 9 colas, con la cual conseguía un poder impresionante manteniendolo bajo control con sus ojos, ese hombre no fue nadie más que Madara Uchiha - finalizó Danzo sus palabras provocando reacción en uno de los presentes.

¿Estás insinuando que los Uchihas somos los culpables de este ataque a la aldea? - dijo con tono molesto Fugaku hacia el hombre que ahora estaba sentado junto con los consejeros.

No, pero la historia nos deja pocas opciones, por lo cual es una posibilidad - dijo el líder de la Raíz en un tono muy calmo pero señalador, lo cual molesto aún más al líder Uchiha, el cual era calmado por su esposa.

No importa quién haya sido el que a planificado ésto, se a salido con la suya, pues no tenemos una sólo lista de quién fue, que método uso o por qué razón, sólo nos queda mirar hacia adelante y buscar una manera de solucionar la situación actual de la aldea - habló en tono serio Sarutobi para calmar el ambiente tensó que habían provocado las declaraciones de Danzo.

Me parece bien - dijo Inoichi - Una de las preguntas que nos hacíamos los líderes de Clan era que pasaría con el puesto de Hokage, pero al ver su vestimenta nos queda claro cuál es su decisión - dijo el Yamanaka haciendo que Danzo volteara a ver a Hiruzen buscando una respuesta.

Así es, aunque esta generación de ninjas es estupenda, aún le falta madurez para llevar el sombrero y poder dirigir a esta aldea, por lo cual e decidido salir de mi retiro hasta que está generación madure completamente y así elegir al siguiente Hokage - dijo el Tercero firmemente, haciendo maldecir por dentro a Danzo, el cual esperaba que está fuera su oportunidad para tomar el puesto.

¿Alguna objeción? - Preguntó Homura a los líderes

Ninguna objeción - respondieron al unísono

Pero no estamos aquí solo por eso ¿Cierto? - dijo Chozā, atrayendo la atención de todos en la sala.

No, aún ay más - dijo el Sandaime - Minato considero muy peligroso dejar a la aldea sin un jinjuriki, por lo cual sello el espíritu de Zorro de las nueve colas dentro de un recién nacido - habló Kahura causando diferentes reacciones en los presentes, algunos sorprendidos del como aún en su lecho de muerte el Yondaime seguía procurando los intereses de la aldea, otros lamentando lo que pasó y en un caso particular, la matriarca del Clan Uchiha escuchaba atentamente pues ha sabía lo que venía.

¿Quién es el niño? - dijo Shibi al Hokage el cual no tardó en responder.

Su nombre es Naruto, y es el hijo del Destello amarillo y del Habanero Sangriento, Minato y Kushina - soltó el Hokage al los líderes, provocando que Dando abriera de forma notoria su ojo.

No puedo creer que Minato haya sellado al Kyubi dentro de su propio hijo - Dijo Tsume, pues sabía que el chico tendría una carga muy pesada durante toda su vida.

¿ Y que pasará con el niño? - Preguntó el líder del Clan Hyuga

Nuestra idea es aprovechar la ola de huérfanos que a provocado está catástrofe y hacerlo pasar por uno, crecerá en un horfanato y mandarlo a la academia cuando cumpla la edad y así se convierta en un ninja de la aldea, no se le dirá nada de su condición como jinjuriki ni de quienes son sus padres hasta que obtenga el rango de Chunnin, también se ocultara está información a todos aquellos que no estén presentes el día de hoy aquí - dijeron los consejeros sorprendiendo a Mikoto y al propio Hiruzen, pues él no sabía de aquella idea hasta ese momento.

Danzo sonreía, pues el plan no era malo, además de que si lo quería podía convencer a Hotaro y Kahura de poner a Naruto bajo su tutela y así guairlo para poder ser el arma definitiva de Konoha y tenerlo bajo su lealtad, pero el ambiente cambio cuando escucho un golpe en la mesa el cual puso en alerta a todos.

¡ES UNA PUTA BROMA! - grito Mikoto sorprendiendo a todos incluso a su propio marido - el niño es hijo de los dos héroes más grandes de esta aldea en esta catástrofe y lo van a botar así a su suerte, es un pequeño, y merece tener una familia la cual lo proteja y crié, además que tiene una gran responsabilidad apartir de ahora como contenedor del nueve colas, ésto simplemente no se puede aceptar, Hokage-sama solicito que Naruto pasé a ser criado por mí y mi familia en el Clan Uchiha - dijo dejando mudos tanto a líderes, consejeros y al propio Hokage.

La sonrisa de Danzo desapareció y paso a la boca de Hiruzen, pues sabía que lo dicho por los consejeros no era una buena idea, y la idea de Mikoto le parecía más apropiada, pues como ha lo había dicho, tendría una familia con la cual criarse como un niño normal.

¿Alguna objeción? - dijo el Hokage

¡Hiruzen! - Grito Danzo - cuando llegue creí haber dejado un punto claro, los Uchiha no son confiables actualmente - soltó el vendado y el comentario le cayó como sebon al líder Uchiha, pero su esposa lo calmo para tomar la palabra.

Si no te parece que sea criado solo, también podemos incluir la ayuda de todos los aquí presentes, Yo fui amiga de Kushina, y quiero hacerme cargo del niño, como símbolo de amistad, además que esto ayudara a quitar la mala imagen que tiene el Clan Uchiha por este incidente, así que Hokage-sama, ¿Qué decide? - finalizó la pelinegro mirando directamente a Hiruzen.

Lo pondremos a votación - dijo el Hokage - Quienes estén a favor levanten la mano derecha, y quienes estén en contra levanten la mano izquierda - dijo para rápidamente voltear a ver a los líderes.

El Clan Hyuga pide poder abstenerse de esta decisión - dijo Hiashi, pues no quería quedar envuelto en este asunto.

Hubo tención mientras todos los presentes alzaban su mano, al ver el resultado el Hokage volvió a hablar.

Está decidido, con 5 votos a favor, 3 en contra y una abstención Naruto pasará al cuidado de Mikoto Uchiha y su familia apartir de este momento - dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Danzo se levantó de su asiento y se fue no de muy buen humor.

Muchas gracias Hokage-sama, no lo defraudaré, y los líderes de Clan también son bienvenidos si quieren ayudar a la crianza de Naruto - Dijo una feliz Mikoto.

No hay problema, pasa por el niño cuando estés lista - dijo el Tercero - sin embargo todo lo demas se mantiene, el niño no sabrá nada de su condición ni de sus padres hasta que sea Chunnin, ¿Entendido? - Finalizó Hiruzen.

Si, Hokage-sama - Respondieron todos al unísono.

Bien, doy está junta por terminada, Mikoto y Fugaku, vengan, les haré entrega de los papeles para que puedan llevarse al niño - habló en tono amable el Hokage a la pareja Uchiha, la cual fue inmediatamente junto a él.

Después de todo el papeleo y asuntos legales, fueron por al Hospital por el pequeño Naruto, Mikoto lo cargo y dijo

Bienvenido a nuestra familia Naruto, apartir de ahora vivirás con nosotros y te cuidaremos muy bien - le dijo la Matriarca Uchiha mientras arruyaba al pequeño Naruto, para después ver hacia el cielo - Kushina, Minato, Juro que cuidare a Naruto como si fuera mi propio hijo, ustedes descansen, yo me haré cargo de todo.


	2. Bienvenida

Bienvenida

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

 **Konohakagure no Sato**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hiruzen aceptó la solicitud de Mikoto de quedar a cargo del pequeño Naruto, aún cuando el Hokage les había dado luz verde de poder llevarse al niño, los doctores le recomendaron a la pareja Uchiha que dejarán un tiempo más al pequeño rubio en el hospital, sólo para chequeo y cuidados antes de que se fuera a su nuevo hogar.

Aún cuando Mikoto al principio no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con ello, termino accediendo para que no se diera mucho de que hablar con el personal del hospital, a los cuales les parecía muy raro que la Matriarca Uchiha se interesará en los niños huérfanos, y especialmente en uno de ellos. Diariamente la mujer se daba el tiempo de ir a visitar a Naruto, preguntar por su estado y por cuando podría llevárselo a casa, a lo cual los médicos le dijeron que no le faltaba mucho tiempo para darle el alta médica.

En la casa Uchiha todo parecía seguir normal, Mikoto tenía entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto de color azul al cual arruyaba para mantenerlo dormido y que no llorará, se trataba de su pequeño hijo, Sasuke Uchiha, el cual había nacido apenas hace algunos meses, esto mientras otra persona se le acercaba a su espalda para preguntarle algo.

\- Mamá, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - Dijo una persona más pequeña que Mikoto a la Matriarca de los Uchiha.

\- Sabes, esa ya es una pregunta - Respondió la pelinegro con una sonrisa pero sin voltear a ver a la persona - ¿Que quieres saber? - dijo.

\- ¿Por qué has estado saliendo de casa está última semana?, Siempre parece que tienes prisa por llegar a algún lado y regresas con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿Visitas a alguien? - dijo mientras veía con cara de duda a su madre.

\- Ay qué cosas dices, si está bien, voy a ver a alguien, pero no es con mala intención, de hecho planeo que lo conozcan muy pronto, así que no te preocupes - dijo Mikoto - tu solo se paciente y no seas desesperada, ¿Entendiste Isae? - finalizó la mujer.

\- Si madre - dijo la niña de cabellera larga, quién era más ni menos que Isae Uchiha, la primogénita de Mikoto y Fugaku, además de claro la hermana de Sasuke, la cual había que tenido que cuidar mucho más a este último estas dos semanas por las salidas de su madre, lo cual le parecía extraño, pues ella casi no salía.

\- Ya llegué - grito Fugaku mientras ingresaba a su hogar, atrayendo a su familia a su encuentro.

\- Qué bueno, la comida está hecha, ¿Tienes hambre? - pregunto Mikoto a su esposo.

\- Si, fue un largo día de trabajó - respondió el líder del Clan Uchiha

La cena ocurria con normalidad, o bueno así lo era para la familia de Mikoto, todos comían en silencio, hasta que Isae decidió abrir tema de conversación.

\- Y dime papá, ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo? - Preguntó la Uchiha menor a su padre.

\- Todo está tranquilo, nos tenemos que encargar de la seguridad para las persona que se encuentran restaurando la aldea y ayudar en algunas labores de reconstrucción, además de vigilar a los delincuentes comunes y que nadie trate de aprovecharse de la situación precaria de algunas personas - le respondió con seriedad Fugaku a su hija - sin embargo el día de hoy fue más pesado, ha que la zona centro está completamente destrozada y varias zonas cercanas al Hospital están dañadas considerablemente - finalizó para seguir comiendo.

\- Ahora que me lo recuerdas - dijo Mikoto llamando la atención de su esposo e hija - hoy fui al hospital y me dijeron que muy pronto le darán el alta médica para que pueda venir con nosotros - dijo Mikoto feliz. Parecía que la conversación seguiría normalmente pero la voz de Fugaku interrumpió a su esposa.

\- Isae, puedes ir a cuidar a Sasuke un momento - le dijo de forma sería el Uchiha a su hija.

\- Si padre - respondí si cuestionar Isae, abandonando el comedor, pero con la duda de que hablarian sus padres y que tenía que ver el hospital con la conversación de su madre para que se diera así la reacción de su padre.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - Preguntó Mikoto una vez que su hija ya no estaba presente.

\- No te lo había dicho, pero... - comenzó Fugaku - no me agrada la idea de adoptar al niño y volverlo parte de nuestra familia - dijo volteando a ver a su esposa esperando una respuesta.

\- Nunca haces bromas y ahora esconde el peor tema para una - dijo la mujer pues no creía que su esposo hablará en serio.

\- No es ninguna broma, no me agrada la idea de traerlo a la casa y acero pasar como nuestro hijo - dijo el Uchiha.

\- Y si no te parecía, ¿Por qué hasta ahora hablas? - cuestionó un tanto molesta Mikoto.

\- Durante la reunión el clan Uchiha quedó mal posicionado frente a los demás clanes de la aldea, armar un escándalo en público nos dejaría aún peor, además que me encantó el como sacaste de quicio a Danzo al punto de que se fue sin más de la sala de reuniones - eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues Danzo llegó inculpado a su clan y se tuvo que ir con el coraje de ser derrotado por la esposa del líder Uchiha.

\- Esa no es excusa, el Tercero nos a dado la luz verde y nos a pedido que cuidemos bien de Naruto, no me vengas ahora con que te arrepientes y ya no quieres tenerlo aquí - dijo Mikoto algo molesta.

\- Entiende Mikoto, se que eras amiga de Kushina y todo eso, pero tenemos muchas cosas de que encargarnos, yo como líder del clan y tú aquí con nuestros hijos para traer a otro niño y criarlo, además que si se llegará a saber que el es el Jichuriki del nueve colas todas las miradas nos verían mal, pues Danzo no es el único que cree que los Uchiha estuvimos involucrados en el ataque hacia la aldea - dijo para intentar convencer a su mujer

\- ¡Me interesa una mierda lo que esta aldea piense de nosotros, no me importa si me tengo que esforzar el doble para cuidar a dos niños al mismo tiempo, ese niño vendrá a esta casa y lo criaremos juntos!, ¿Te quedó claro? - Dijo una Mikoto enojada y con los ojos rojos característicos de su clan.

\- Haz lo que quieras mientras no te metas en problemas a ti o al clan, finalmente es tu decisión - dijo Fugaku antes de levantarse de la mesa de irse a su cuarto a dormir.

Mikoto desactivó su Sharingan y recogió los platos de la mesa, esa conversación le pareció irritante y quería despejarse para no enojarse más.

 **Al día siguiente**

Fugaku se encontraba caminando entre las calles de la aldea, apesar de haber terminado su horario de trabajo no quería ir a casa pues aún seguía molesto por la conversación del día anterior, además que su esposa también lo estaba, ya que como pocas veces había ocurrido en su relación como esposos, durmieron separados y no se hablaron en toda la mañana antes de que el se fuera a trabajar. La vigilancia y ayuda en la zonas cercanas al hospital sólo lo irritaban más, así que en lugar de ir directamente a casa decidió pasear un rato por la aldea y ver cómo se encontraba está.

\- Vaya, es extraño verte en la aldea en este horario Fugaku - le hablaron al castaño oscuro y este volteó a ver a la persona que lo había llamado.

\- Solo estoy despejandome después de un día de trabajo, no es algo que te incumba Shikaku - dijo Fugaku al Nara que se encontraba frente suyo.

\- Lo sé, pero es raro que tú seas el que se despeje al aire libre y no llendo a descansar a casa, ¿Te ocurre algo? - Preguntó el hombre con peinado de piña al Uchiha, el cual sólo lo ignoraba y se quería alejar - Vamos, te invitó un trago y allí me cuentas qué te pasa - dijo para intentar convencerlo.

\- Está bien - respondió Fugaku - pero solo es por qué realmente necesito uno.

\- Ambos hombres se fueron caminando hacia una fonda cercana, entraron y tomaron asiento, una vez allí le pidieron a una empleada una botella de Sake y un par de vasos, la cual la empleada les facilito con rapidez.

\- Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - dijo Shikaku mientras recibía la botella y le daba un vaso a Fugaku.

\- Tuve una discusión con Mikoto y no nos hablamos desde ayer - respondió el Uchiha mientras recibía el vaso.

\- Y se supone que el que se pelea con su mujer soy yo - Dijo Shikaku mientras se servia la bebida - ¿Puedo saber el porque comenzó la discusión? - le dijo el Nara mientras le servía Sake en el vaso a Fugaku.

\- Le dije que no me agradaba la idea de que el niño viviera con nosotros - dijo el castaño mientras bebía el Sake de su vaso.

\- Ya veo, pero si es así ¿Por qué no dijiste nada durante la reunión? - cuestionó al Uchiha mientras daba un trago a su bebida.

\- No quería armar escándalo frente a los otros clanes y darle oportunidad a Danzo de ver Omo discutía con mi esposa - respondió Fugaku - ¿Tu qué opinas?.

\- Una mujer decidida es casi tan peligrosa como una mujer enojada, así que será mejor que apoyes a Mikoto en todo lo que necesita, tendrás que aceptar al niño y cuidarlo, además que no estarás sólo, pues ella invitó a los demás líderes a participar en la crianza de Naruto, por lo que no será un problema - dijo el Nara sirviendose más Sake pues una se había acabado el que tenía.

\- Quizás tengas razón, pero aún no estoy totalmente convencido de que esta sea una buena idea - dijo Fugaku tomando su vaso y mirando el cielo.

\- Si quieres un ejemplo de una mujer decidida mirame, yo aquel que dijó que ninguna femina me domésticaria y ahora estoy completamente a merced de una - dijo Shikaku hechandose a reír ante la mirada de vergüenza de Fugaku.

 **Torre Hokage**

Mientras que Fugaku hablaba con Shikaku, Hiruzen se encargaba del papeleo de la aldea el cual no era poco, apesar de haber sido Hokage por muchos años ininterrumpidos, el tiempo que estuvo Minato junto con su edad lo habían hecho perder ritmo para realizar sus labores, por lo cual estás le eran más pesadas, mientras revisaba los papeles que debía sellar escucho que tocaban la puerta de su oficina.

\- Pasen - dijo Sarutobi a quien llamaba la puerta, por la cual entraron Komura y Koharo con rapidez.

\- Hiruzen, nos informan que los Uchiha aún no han recogido al niño del hospital - dijo la consejera al viejo Hokage.

\- Estoy enterado, los médicos le recomendaron a Mikoto que lo dejará un tiempo más para chequeos y atención, recuerden que su nacimiento y primeros instantes de vida fueron todo menos normales - respondió Sarutobi a la pregunta en cuestión.

\- Queríamos saber tus razones para dejar al niño al cuidado de los Uchiha, teniendo muchas otras opciones para que creciera - dijo Homura.

\- ¿Cuáles opciones?, Dejar tirado en un horfanato al niño solamente con la esperanza de que lo traten bien sin serciorarce de su crecimiento, no sé qué idea tengan de crianza, pero esa no es la mía, Mikoto se ofreció amablemente y sin ninguna condición para cuidarlo, además que no hubo alguien de los otros clanes que se opusiera a esta decisión - refutó el líder de Konoha a sus consejeros.

\- Si pero tal como lo dijo Danzo, ellos son los principales sospechosos de este ataque contra Konoha, y si después de eso les dejamos al Kyubi con libertad habla mal de nuestra administración como aldea - habló Koharo.

\- Si los Uchiha planearan utiliza al Zorro de las nuevas colas en contra de la aldea no serían tan Idiotas para tomarlo bajo su tutela y atacar al instante sabiendo claramente que ellos serían los único señalados por el incidente, además que Mikoto no mostró ningún interés por la bestia sellada, solamente lo mostró por Naruto, confío plenamente en que honrará su promesa y su amistad con Kushina, sin embargo no sé si esperar lo mismo de cierta persona - finalizó mientras prendía su pipa y observaba a los presentes pues sabían a quien se refería.

 **Base de la RAÍZ, ubicación desconocida**

Danzo se encontraba sólo en los pasillos silenciosos de su instalación, a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, aún le dolía en su orgullo la humillación que le dio la mujer Uchiha en la conferencia de los clanes.

\- El ingenuo de Hiruzen le creyó el discurso a los Uchiha de que ellos no tienen nada que ver y que sólo son víctimas, y aún peor les entregó el Jichuriki del Kyubi para que puedan volver atacar en cualquier momento, esto es algo que no se puede permitir - dijo el vendado y dio un chasquido para que al instante dos ANBU aparecerán inclinados a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que desea que hagamos Danzo-sama? - dijo uno de los enmascarados a su lider quién permanecía dándoles la espalda.

\- Intentar tomar al niño ahora no solo delataria que fui yo frente a Sarutobi, sino también frente a todos los clanes de la aldea, dejaremos que pase el tiempo para poder obtener al Jichuriki, por el momento vigilen que los Uchiha no lo quieran utilizar para algo en contra de la aldea - ordenó Danzo a sus subordinados.

¡Si Danzo-sama! - respondieron al unísono y desaparecieron al momento, dejando a Danzo y sus pensamientos somos de nuevo.

 **Dos días después**

Mikoto se encontraba en el hospital esperando que el doctor diera su visto bueno, hoy era el día en el que por fin se podría llevar a Naruto a casa y empezar su nueva vida como una familia.

\- Señora Uchiha - dijo el Doctor - me da gusto informar que el niño se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, por lo que autoridades que pueda llevarlo a su hogar en este instante - finalizó para recibir una sonrisa de la pelinegro.

Una enfermera se acercaba con el pequeño rubio envuelto en una cobija naranja, el cual le entrego a la mujer quien lo recibió con mucho gusto.

\- Solo recuerde traerlo cada 3 meses para revisiones y vacunas - le dijo el Médico.

\- Por su puesto, descuide está en buenas manos - le dijo al doctor para rápidamente salir del hospital

Durante el trayecto a su hogar noto que la mirada de muchos aldeanos se dirigía hacia ella, algunos le miraban con sorpresa, otros con extrañeza y no faltaron los que le miraron de forma amenazante o con enojo, ha que tal como lo había dicho su esposo, algunos pensaban que su clan estaba involucrado en la catástrofe que recién había ocurrido. Pero ella también era firme en su idea, le importaba un carajo lo que pensará o dijera la aldea sobre ella, ahora solo debía esforzarse en criar a su hijos y a Naruto.

\- Estoy en casa - dijo para atraer la atención de Isae.

\- Bienvenida mamá, ¿Cómo te fue…? - dijo la menor al ver a su madre con un bulto naranja en sus brazos del cual de pronto escucho un llanto.

\- Acércate Isae, te quiero presentar a alguien - le dijo mientras arruyaba al pequeño rubio - El es Naruto y desde hoy vivirá con nosotros, el será como tú hermanito, así que cuidarlo y tratalo bien - dijo la Matriarca Uchiha a su hija - ¿Quieres cargarlo? - le preguntó.

Isae estaba en shock, eso explicaba bien sus salidas desde hace algunas semanas y la relación que tenía con el hospital, pues seguramente era a dónde iba, aún así se acercó al niño y lo tomo en sus brazos quedando maravillada de su pequeña cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules.

\- Es hermoso - le dijo a su madre, la cual la vio con felicidad ha que lo había tomado muy bien para ser tan repentino.

\- Bienvenido a nuestra casa Naruto, desde hoy tu eres parte de nuestra familia, y ella será como tu hermanita, se llama Isae, te cuidará muy bien - dijo al rubio que había dejado de llorar en el momento que la menor lo tomo en sus brazos.

—

 **Gracias por sus comentarios**


	3. Integración

Integración

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Konohakagure no Sato — 8 meses después**

Había pasado ya más de medio año desde el primer día de Naruto como integrante de la familia Uchiha, y las cosas iban mejorando en casa. Isae se encontraba jugando con los dos bebés mientras Mikoto cocinaba la cena, el ambiente en su casa era de armonía y paz, cosa que a ella la hacia más que feliz, ya que sus hijos y el rubio tenían una gran conexión, si bien desde el principio Isae aceptó a Naruto como parte de su familia, no fue lo mismo con cierto pequeño Uchiha que no reaccionó de la forma que esperaban.

•••• Flash Back ••••

Después de ver la alegría con la que su hija recibió al pequeño rubio al saber que tendría otro hermanito, Mikoto sentía que el encuentro con Sasuke no sería más que puro trámite para establecer una gran hermandad entre ellos, ja, eso es lo que creía.

\- Oye Sasuke, mira, mira lo que tengo aquí - le dijo su madre al pequeño pelinegro el cual se encontraba en su cama y abría los ojos poco a poco, para observar a un Naruto acostado a un lado de el y con una sonrisa. Todo parecía bien hasta que…

\- ¡aaaah!, ¡Buaaa! ¡Buaaaa! - escucho por parte de su hijo menor, el cual no dejaba de patalear y de llorar desde que pusieron a Naruto cerca de el, provocando que su madre lo cargara para calmarlo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? Mira es tu nuevo hermano, de llama Naruto y ahora vivirá con nosotros - le decía mientras lo levantaba de la cama y arruyaba.

Cuando el menor parecía más calmado Mikoto volvió a acercarlo al rubio, pero el resultado fue el mismo, ya que Sasuke al sentirlo cerca lo empujaba con sus manos al rubio para alejarlo de el.

\- Del tal padre tal hijo, esto será más difícil de los que creí - dijo Mikoto mientras cargaba a Sasuke y recibía una mirada de extrañeza por parte de Isae, quien estaba con Naruto ya que por el ruido también había comenzado a llorar.

••• Fin de Flash Back •••

Después de ese suceso, Mikoto con ayuda de Isae se encargó de que Sasuke y Naruto se llevarán bien, ya que después de la reacción del Uchiha a su presencia, Naruto tampoco quería cerca de el al Uchiha, pero tras varios intentos y ejercicios por parte de ambas y después de 6 meses de sufrimiento para la Matriarca, los dos bebés ya podían estar juntos y jugar sin estar peleando, tanto así que dormían en la misma habitación.

\- La cena está lista, deja a los niños en su habitación y ven a comer Isae - le dijo Mikoto a su hija, la cual cumplió con lo dicho por su madre y fue al comedor. La cena transcurrió normalmente para las dos Uchiha, ya que Fugaku no iba a llegar a dormir ese día porque tenía mucho trabajo en la policía militar.

\- Gracias por la cena mamá, iré a asearme y luego a dormir - dijo Isae recogiendo sus platos y los de su madre para llevarlos al fregadero.

\- ¿Tan temprano vas a dormir? - le preguntó a su hija la cual asintió.

\- Mañana tengo que ir a la academia y no puedo llegar tarde - contestó a su madre - Buenas noches - finalizó antes de irse su cuarto.

\- Hasta mañana, duerme bien - le dijo a su hija.

Lavaba los trastes que habían utilizado para cenar y preparaba las cosas para el desayuno.

Isae había entrado a la academia ninja apenas hace 2 semanas, si bien el día de la ceremonia inaugural todo fue bien, el segundo día llegaron tarde pues no habían calculado bien el tiempo por la gran distancia.

\- En la otra ubicación esto no sería necesario - se dijo mientras se servía un vaso de agua y se sentaba, ¿ A qué se refería? Al traslado de los clanes que había sufrido la aldea después del ataque del Kyubi, otro dolor de cabeza para la Matriarca Uchiha en el transcurso de esos 8 meses.

•••• Flash Back (otra vez) ••••

 **7 Meses antes**

Fugaku llegaba a su hogar con una cara de claro enojo sumado con un cansancio acumulado por varios días sin dormir bien.

\- Ay qué día de mierda - dijo quitándose su chaleco táctico y lanzandolo a una silla.

\- Vaya, te ves terrible, ¿Tan mal te fue hoy? - le dijo Mikoto a su espalda mientras se acercaba a el.

\- ¿Ahora si quieres hablar? - le respondió su esposo, apesar de que Naruto había llegado hace un mes, los dos no hablaban más que lo necesario y jamás abrían temas de conversación largos, y solo cuando Isae estaba presente se hablaban de forma fluida.

\- Ya vas a empezar con tus quejas, y yo precupandome por tu estado, si no quieres hablarme no lo hagas - Dijo la mujer dándole la espalda a Fugaku y caminando hacia fuera de la sala.

\- Perdoname, no fue mi intención, hoy no fue un día muy agradable, hubo una reunión entre los clanes y el consejo.

\- ¿Otra vez?, ¿Y por qué no me dijiste? - preguntó Mikoto.

\- Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, solo me avisaron que fuera a la sala de reuniones ya que requierian mi presencia y fui, pero todo fue un desastre, nos quieren reubicar en una de las zonas más alejadas de la aldea, todo bajo el pretexto de que gran parte del compuesto fue destruido durante el aaque del Kyubi.

\- Pues no es del todo falso, la mayoria de las viviendas de la entrada al compuesto estan competamente destruidas, el cuartel de la Policia Militar esta destrozado, y algunas casas cerca de las zonas centrales estan apenas en pie, no parece tan mala idea - le dijo Mikoto a su esposo para ver como reaccionaba - ¿Los demas clanes tambien fueron reubicados? - preguntó.

\- Si, y todos aceptaron sin cuestionar, asi que nosotros solos no nos podemos quejar - dijo Fugaku - Es más que claro que sospechan que nosotros fuimos los que atacamos la aldea, por eso nos estan alejando de ella poco a poco.

\- Si los demas aceptaron no nos queda de otra que aceptar nosotros tambien, además, no creo que sea para tanto - dijo para animar a su esposo mientra le ofrecía un té caliente.

\- Por el bien del Clan eso espero - dijo el Uchiha tomando el té y dandole un sorbo.

•••• Fin del Flash Back ••••

\- Si estará muy bonito el lugar y todo, pero no cabe duda que todos esto fue hecho para alejar a los Uchiha de la aldea, en fin, no se puede tener todo - dijo Mikoto mientras apagaba las luces de la cocina y se iba a dormir.

 **Al día siguiente**

Las dos Uchiha caminaban por la aldea en dirección a la academia ninja, Mikoto dejaba diariamente a Isae en la puerta, al ser sus primeras semanas en ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hija, además que la academia le traía muchos recuerdos.

\- Nos vemos en la casa Isae, cuídate y no causes problemas - le dijo la Mujer Uchiha a su hija mientras está solo asentía y entraba al edificio.

\- Vaya qué sorpresa, ¿También te gusta venir a dejar a tu hija? - escuchó Mikoto a alguien a su espalda.

\- Pues si, son los primeros días y quiero disfrutarlos, además crecen muy rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya serán genin - dijo Mikoto - ¿Cómo estás Tsume?, Te ves bien - le dijo a la líder del clan Inuzuka, la cual cargaba un niño envuelto en una cobija gris.

\- Gracias, recuerda que el mío fue un tanto antes que el tuyo - le dijo mientras se acercaban a ella.

El niño era Kiba, hijo menor de Tsume y el hermano de Hana, quién era la niña que iba a la academia. Era muy curioso, todos los líderes de clan habían tenido un hijo el año anterior, los del trío Ino-Shika-Cho nacieron una niña y dos niños, el clan Aburame un niño, Tsume tuvo a Kiba y ella a Sasuke, incluso el cara de huevo mal cocido de Hiashi había tenido una niña, y claro Naruto, que si bien no era hijo de algún clan tenia el rango de edad de ellos, todo era muy extrañamente coordinado.

\- Dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa? - pregunta la mujer Inuzuka.

\- Mejor, desde el primer día Isae aceptó a Naruto, con Sasuke ya aprendió a convivir sin pelear o llorar, y Fugaku... Pues al menos ya no hace caras cuando lo ve y hablamos normalmente.

\- Crees que pueda conocerlo, me da curiosidad ver cómo es.

\- Claro que si, recuerda que yo invité a los demás clanes a ver a Naruto, solo te aviso que el camino a mi casa es muy largo - dijo Mikoto mientras empezaba a caminar seguida de Tsume.

Durante el camino hablaron de muchas cosas, de Kiba y su crecimiento, sus dos hijas que ahora iban a la academia, de su mudanza en el traslado de clanes y el como se adaptaron a los cambios.

Al llegar a la casa vieron que Fugaku ya había llegado y se encontraba en el comedor con una taza de café.

\- ¿Apenas llegaste? - preguntó Mikoo a su esposo.

\- Si, tuve demasiado trabajo ayer y ya te había avisado que no llegaría a dormir.

\- Hola Fugaku, vaya te ves terrible - dijo Tsume aprovechando el aspecto del Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aqui? - preguntó el lider a su esposa.

\- La invite a ver a Naruto y Sasuke para que jueguen un rato con su hijo - dijo Mikoto - ¿Algún problema? - pregunto desafiante a Fugaku.

\- Hmmp - fue la unica respuesta que recibío del castaño, despues de eso ambas mujeres avanzaron hasa la habitacion de ambos niños, afotunadamente los encontraron dormidos. Entonces Tsume se acerco al pequeño rubio para verlo mejor.

\- Es una copia al carbón de Minato - dijo la Inuzuka - pero la foma de la cara me recuerda un poco a ella.

\- Si, es verdad - dijo Mikoto parada a lado de ella.

\- ¿Crees que la aldea se de cuenta quienes son sus padres? - le preguntó Tsume a la Uchiha.

\- Solo un extranjero o un idiota no se daria cuenta, pero con esta aldea ya no se que pensar - Le respondío.

\- Te hechaste una gran carga a los hombros de la que pocos se harían responsables - dijo la domadora de perros.

\- Lo se y estoy dispuesta a cumplirla sin fallar - dijo mientras veían a los niños juntos, ya que Tsume habia acomodado a Kiba junto a los otros dos.

 **Ese mismo día más tarde con Isae**

Isae estaba regresando de la academia ninja hacía su hogar despues de un larga jornada, por mucho que sonriera cuando sus padres le hablaran de ella, era un martirio ir diariamente a esta, los chicos eran niños que solo les gustaba jugar, no les enseñaban un jutsu ya que solo vean pura teoria e historia de la aldea, las chicas solo se obsecionaban con los chicos más grandes y los mayores se aprovechaban de los más chicos a la menor de las oportunidades, no era un ambiente que a ella le gustara.

Entonces sintió una presencia a su espalda que se acercaba silenciosamente,no hizo nada para ver cual era su intención, cuando esta la intento abrazar, ella se agacho para rapidamente tomarle un brazo y derribarlo, una vez con su oponente en el suelo preparo un potente puñetazo directo a la cara del sujeto, sin embargo este no llegó a su destino cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

\- Sabes, tienes una agilidad impresionante y unos reflejos envidiables - le dijo el sujeto tumbado en el suelo con una sonrisa.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, entendiste Shisui-san - le dijo a su agresor mientras le extendía la mano ayudandolo a levantarse.

\- Lo siento, pero te queria soprender, creí que tenías la guardia baja, pero por lo que veo eso nunca va a pasar - se disculpo el chico - además ya te eh dicho que no me digas Shisui-san, me haces sentir viejo - dijo tomando la mano de Isae para levantarse.

¿Quién era el? Shisui Uchiha, un chico poco más de 3 años mayor a Isae, tenía el pelo negro y chino, una vestimenta ninja negra con el símbolo del clan en la espalda además de una navaja. Apesar de su corta edad ha se había graduado de la academia e incluso ya era un Chunnin, era el prodigio más impresionante que había nacido en el clan en los últimos años, y claro el mejor amigo de Isae, el cual conoció un día mientras exploraba los campos de entrenamiento en la nueva ubicación del clan.

Ambos caminaron cerca de una banca de concreto que se encontraba cerca para hablar, una vez sentados Shisui saco dos chocolates, uno se lo entregó a Isae y el otro se lo quedo él para comer juntos.

\- ¿Qué tal te va en la academia? - dijo el chico mientras destacaba su chocolate.

\- Aburrida, no hacemos más que aprender la historia de Konoha y aveces salir a correr al patio, los chicos solo juegan y las chicas se la pasan embobadas con los de más años, no me gusta ir, afortunadamente tengo a Izumi que me hace compañía - dijo la menor mientras le daba un mordisco a su chocolate.

\- Se que es aburrido, pero es importante para tu crecimiento, además son los primeras semanas, les tienen que instruir en muchas cosas antes de enseñarles ninjutsu, no es sólo acumular chakra a lo loco y ya - dijo Shisui mientras empezaba su chocolate.

\- Ya lo sé, sólo que me aburro, tu no estuviste mucho tiempo en la academia, eres el gran prodigio de los Uchiha, ya hasta eres chunnin - dijo la niña Uchiha mientras masticaba su chocolate.

\- Cierto, pero tú también eres una prodigia, así que no te desesperes, seguro pasarás la academia rápidamente, ¿Qué tal siguen las cosas en tu casa? - pregunto el chico para cambiar un poco el tema.

\- Mamá esta feliz de ver como la relación entre Naruto y Sasuke a mejorardo, conmigo no hay problema porque siempre quise otro hermanito, y mi padre aunque no lo expresé se llegá a notar incómodo con la presencia de Naruto en casa, pero en general todo bien - dijo Isae que ya se estaba terminando su chocolate.

\- Me alegro por ti - dijo Shisui mientras se levantaba de la banca - bueno, me tengo que ir.

\- ¿Tan pronto? - preguntó la Uchiha - ¿Por qué?.

\- Mañana tengo una misión fuera de la aldea y debo de preparar mis suministros - dijo aclarando la duda de la menor.

\- Entiendo, buena suerte Shisui-san, digo Shisui - dijo la menor viendo al chico frente a ella.

\- Gracias, bueno me voy - dijo el chico - Nos vemos después, Isae-chan - se despidió finamente y desapareció con el shunshin no jutsu.

Apesar de que no le había dicho nada embarazoso, la simple frase " Isae-chan " se puso tan roja como un tomate y mantuvo ese color hasta que llegó a su casa.


End file.
